tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 3)
This is the third season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 12th of December 2018 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 19th of December 2018. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Returning panelists to this season are Aria and Ryan alongside new panelist Brianna. Luca filled in for Brianna in Show 2 and filled in for Aria in Show 3, 6 & 7. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 19th of December 2018. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and who was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (22/23 December)' For this show, the bottom three will be in the Sing Off with one being saved. ; Panelist vote to save Aria was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Aria: Kyla Jade - based her decision on who has performed better and deserves to stay in the competition 'Show 2 (26/27 December)' Brianna couldn't make it and was replaced by Dallas as a guest panelist. Imagine Dragon withdraw from the second chance stage. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Luca was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Luca: Christina Aguilera - based his decision on Little Mix being more complete show was energetic and charismatic while Christine was a bit middle of the road and felt like something missing 'Show 3 (29/30 December)' This Show is a double elimination. Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. Gigi Radics has withdrawn from the second chance stage. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Sigrid - based his decision on who wanted it more and has more power to show in the competition ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Little Mix - based her decision on how Little Mix were weaker in their performance compared to Kyla's 'Show 4 (2/3 January)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Zhavia Ward - based her decision on Louisa being great with versatility in her voice being amazing compared to Zhavia feeling like something is off 'Show 5 (6/7 January)' This Show is a double elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate 1st sing off Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Chloe Kohanski - based her decision on who have more to offer base on the sing off performance ; Panelist vote to eliminate 2nd sing off Brianna was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Brianna: Jennifer Hudson - based her decision on who showed a different side of her in the sing off 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (9/10 January)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Ryan: Sigrid - based his decision on how even though they both didn't have their best performances, Louisa sung her heart out and edged it in this performance 'Show 7: Semi-Final (10/11 January)' Aria couldn't make it and was replaced by Luca as a guest panelist. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Luca was chosen to be the Sole Judge *Luca: Kyla Jade - based his decision on Addison giving a really good performance compared to Kyla's which was boring and weren't as good 'Show 8: Final (14 January)' 'Mission Results ' For this season, there will only be one theme and that theme is 1990's songs. 'Show 1 (23 December)' 'Show 2 (27 December)' 'Show 3 (30 December)' 'Show 4 (3 January)' 'Show 5 (7 January)' 'Show 6 (10 January)' 'Show 7 (11 January)'